The Retrovirology Core Laboratory at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill will provide efficient, cost effective, and quality assured virologic testing for diagnosing patients infected with HIV and for evaluating drug efficacy for patients enrolled in clinical trials. The Lab will serve as a regional laboratory serving patients all over North Carolina and portions of South Carolina.